


A Glimpse

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>093 Glimpse (for lover100) and G is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse

Tess left the elevator as soon as it dinged. It had been a long day and seeing as Chloe’s text had held the words ‘emergency’ and ‘meeting’ she gathered it was only going to get longer.

Watchtower, however, was in darkness, seemingly empty.

“Hello?” She called out into the darkness. She jumped back when something fell from above, her expression turning to puzzled when she realised what it was, a rather lacy, blue bra.

“Chloe?” She called up to the balcony and caught a glimpse of blonde hair and bare skin looking back at her for a second before it disappeared.

Tess took a few steps forward and found a blouse laying abandoned on the floor. She stepped over it and made her way to the staircase that lead up to the balcony. Dangling over the rail was a pair of hold ups, Tess couldn’t help but smile. Waiting at the top of the stairs was a black pencil skirt.

“So that just leaves...” Tess was cut off but a red thong landing at her feet, shortly followed by a much longer glimpse at a pair of heels, followed by long legs, sitting in a leather chair. Chloe had one leg crossed and one arm round her chest, covering all the important bits.

“I’m just dying to say I’ve been expecting you Miss Mercer”


End file.
